


The Joy Of Text

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic





	The Joy Of Text

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Apologies for the lack of stories from me... if it is any consolation I have nine works in progress sitting in my documents folder which I fully intend to finish, however I have started a new job and have spent the last four weeks trying to get to grips with everything it entails which has turned my brain pretty much to mush! I promise I will get back into writing Tommy and Barbara properly (or as properly as I ever have!), but in the meantime, here's a little bit of fluffy nonsense inspired by something I saw on Pinterest earlier._

I felt my phone vibrate and surreptitiously retrieved it from my pocket, balancing it on my knees before glancing down at the screen. A smile ghosted across my face as I read the message preview.

_‘I’m bored’_

Unlocking the phone, I began to discreetly type a reply.

_‘I’m bored too! Nothing could make this experience any less mind-numbing.’_

Not long after I pressed send my phone vibrated again.

_‘Want to have a bet on that?’_

My smile returned as I replied with one word, _‘Depends,’_ before trying to focus back on the presentation the representative from the Met’s Media and Communications department was currently giving. 

The response was virtually instantaneous.

_‘On what, exactly?’_

I snorted, before realising what I had done and tried to cover it with a cough. Once I was sure that the attention was off me I looked back down at my phone and responded.

_‘On what you could do that would guarantee this experience was less mind-numbing.’_

I tapped my fingers on my knee while I waited for her comeback.

_‘What would I do… hmmm… well… let me give you a little hint… remember how you left me this morning… where I was… what I was wearing… or rather, what I wasn’t wearing?’_

I shifted awkwardly in my seat, my trousers suddenly uncomfortably tight, and answered with just two words, _‘I remember.’_

Her reply was brief and to the point, _‘Then you know.’_

**~*~**

I slammed the front door behind me, shedding clothes as I ran up the stairs to the bedroom. As I entered the room I took in the sight before me; Barbara, naked on the bed.

“Hello dear, good day at work without me?”

I stalked towards her, convinced that my expression had to be predatory.

“Drop the little miss innocent act. Do you have any idea what your last text did to me?”

With a wicked smile she met and held my gaze, trailing the fingers of her right hand across her chest, down between her breasts and back again.

“No. Why don’t you show me?”

I crawled up the bed, bracing myself above her. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She reached out and captured me in her hand, stroking me firmly.

“So, it appears, would you.”

I lowered myself onto her, letting her guide me into her warmth, kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

“Definitely.”

**~*~**

“I’ve been thinking.”

I rolled onto my side to face her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Should I be worried?”

She shook her head, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “Not on this occasion.”

“So?”

“I want us to go public, to tell everyone that we’re together.”

I propped myself up on one elbow so that I could see her more clearly. “You know what will happen when we do?”

This time she nodded. “Work doesn’t matter to me anymore, not when I have you.”

“You always had me.”

She caressed my cheek, “I know that now.”

I gazed at her lovingly, “I’m glad. Have you thought about what you’d like us to do with all the free time not working will bring?”

Pushing me onto my back, she straddled me. “I’ve had a few ideas.”

My hands went to her hips, tickling her, enjoying the feeling of her flesh against mine as she squirmed.

“Care to share?”

She leant forward, her breasts brushing against my chest, “let me show you instead.”

I moved in for a kiss, my lips stopping mere millimetres from hers. “I rather hoped you would.”

“Good.”


End file.
